1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cutoff valve for cutting a passage between the interior and exterior of a fuel tank, especially to a passage structure leading to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cutoff valve is disclosed in JP-2009-168045A. The fuel cutoff valve is installed on the upper portion of a fuel tank. The fuel cutoff valve comprises a cylindrical housing main body having an opening in the upper portion thereof, a float housed in a valve chamber of the housing, and a top cover that covers the upper portion of the housing main body forming an upper chamber with an exhaust port protruding out for connecting to the canister side. The fuel cutoff valve secures air vent of the fuel tank to outside by opening and closing the opening of the housing by the up-down movement of the float, and prevents fuel in the fuel tank from flowing out.
The opening of the housing main body is surrounded by the partition wall protruding from the upper surface of the housing main body. A cutout portion is cut out in the partition walls in the direction opposite to the exhaust port, thus securing the air vent to the exhaust port. This configuration prevents liquid fuel flown out of the opening from directing toward the exhaust port by the partition wall, allows it to remain in the upper space even if liquid fuel flows out from the cutout portion, and prevents it from flowing directly to the exhaust port.
However, in the fuel cutoff valve, the liquid fuel once entered into the upper space is hard to return to the valve chamber via the cutout portion and the opening. For this reason, there was a problem that fuel remaining in the upper space is likely to flow out to the canister via the exhaust port due to vehicular vibration.